As the roles for mass spectrometry and other technologies that involve the use, manipulation or analysis of ions continue to expand, new opportunities can become limited by approaches currently used for extended sequences of ion manipulations, including their transport through regions of elevated pressure, reaction (both ion-molecule and ion-ion), and ion mobility separations. As such manipulations become more sophisticated, conventional instrument designs and ion optic approaches become increasingly impractical, expensive and/or inefficient.